


space mall sex shop

by Jibbly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Post-Episode: s02e07 Space Mall, Sex Toys, basically keith is taken for a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: He points to the dildo sitting on the tray. “I can box and bag it for you, if you want. Else, I’ll just toss it.“No I’ll….I’ll take it.”





	space mall sex shop

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @jibblyuniverse   
> twitter @jibblyuniverse4  
> ig @jibblyuniverse

Everyone splits up to look for what they need. Keith seeing Lance and Pidge going in the same store that has some tacky memorabilia. He makes his way from one store to the next. Each vendor either giving him a strange look or shaking whatever form of head they had. It becomes tiring and frustrating after a while, and he hopes that the others are having better luck than him.

Sighing, he turns into the next store in his route. It isn’t an open archway like the other. The entrance a darkened door that he has to push to open. He peeks his head inside and then sees that there’s a clear front desk with weird pipe looking objects and a rather bored looking grey man.

The clerk gives him a frown. “Sorry kid, no minors in here.” It’s disjointed and spaced out weird, but Keith frowns.

“I’m not a minor.” Keith says definitely, to which the clerk raises up the space over his lid at him.

“Fine.” He jabs his thumb behind him to the curtain behind him. “You can go in.”

Keith takes some hesitant steps forward, eyeing the display case on his way. This is probably a smoking store or something. The pipes in the case vaguely resembling something that people back home would smoke out of. He probably wasn’t going to find what they needed in here, but honestly, he was bored and curious.

In hindsight, he probably should have expected what he saw when he pulled back the curtain and ducked inside the other part of the store. He himself had never tried into the risqué shops back on Earth, but he’d always hear the guys in his class at the garrison gossiping around them.

He froze midway through the doorway, eyes going wide and jaw almost hitting the floor.

He had just walked into a sex shop.

Eyes roaming the vibrant and various shaped things on the shelves, he swallowed.

An alien sex shop.

He was about to turn tail and sprint out of there, when a cheerful voice sounded out to him.

“Hello there! Come in! Take a look around!” It was a scaly man that resembled a lizard; dark pink was his head and shoulders, and the rest of his body a bronze. He has his hands out and Keith gives him an embarrassed smile.

“Um….actually I think I’m gonna lea-“

His arm wraps around Keith’s shoulder and the both of them walk into the room, the pilot tucked into the man’s side.

“Nonsense! After all, you’re already here. It wouldn’t hurt to check out what I have here in my shop.” The hand on his shoulder is gone and the man starts to pull down one oddly shaped dildo from the shelf after another.

“This one here is modeled after the ashoian people! I heard that there fourth tentacle is what dreams are made of.” The object in his hands has Keith’s face heating up.

“I’m not going to buy anything.” Keith finally says, feeling like the embarrassment is going to kill him.

The happy smile on the man’s face drops for a second, his eyebrow twitching, before he goes back to grinning. “Well, there is always a silver lining!” He goes to some crates that are on the floor and Keith watches as he pulls out a flat metal tray and a helmet with wires connected to it. It makes Keith feels uneasy.

He must be making a face, because the man laughs.

“It won’t hurt you. It’s something that I’ve been wanting to try out that we have just gotten.” Laying the tray down on of the counters, he motions for Keith to step forward.

Keith shoots a look behind him and coughs into his hand. “What’s-What does it do?”

The man flexes the wires and raises the helmet so that it’s just above Keith’s head when he steps forward. He gently places the sensors at the end of the helmet over Keith’s temples and starts to fiddle with the tray.

“Well, from the instructions on the box, I put this sensor on a customer and once I press this yellow button, the tray will make a specialized toy. “

Keith gulps and watches as he presses the button, there’s a faint light and then a needle lifts up and starts to materialize something.

The both of them watch with fascination as the needle runs over and over, making more of the toy until it reaches the top. Keith turning even redder when it’s done. It just looks like a regular dildo. What the hell?

The sales man must think along the same thing , because he reaches for the box and starts reading the instructions again.

After a second he smiles. “Oh! That’s what it means.”

“What?”

He points to the scribbles on the box, and shows Keith but he can’t read whatever language they’re in.

“If the person attached to the sensor has a mate, or someone who they want to mate with, it will make a mold of that person.” He takes the box back and starts to read off a couple more things, but Keith isn’t listening to him anymore.

He stares at the dildo and can’t help but think…no way….he’s never even seen….

“Well! Since it is specific to whoever puts on the helmet, I have no use for this thing. “He points to the dildo sitting on the tray. “I can box and bag it for you, if you want. Else, I’ll just toss it.

“No I’ll….I’ll take it.”

\---

He had tucked the box into the back of his jeans and put his jacket over the top. The last thing he had wanted was for someone to see it. They had had to run from the mall security, but now they all were back on the castle and Keith ignored the confused looks from the team when he said that he’d be in his room.

He locks the door to his room and lets out a shaky breath as he stares at the box laying on his bunk.

“I should get rid of it. I’ll never hear the end of it if someone finds it.” He murmurs to himself, but he bends down and stares at the foreign writing on the box. It’s probably some kind of instructions, but he can’t read them.

Opening the top, he pulls out the toy. He stops as the material slides against his palm. It’s…soft. Almost like rubber, but warm and smooth. He can feel his blush come back when he grabs the shaft of it with his hand. It’s thick and his finger tips barely circling around it. The dildo isn’t that long, maybe seven or eight inches, but it’s detailed. Insanely detailed.

He runs his fingers over it and feels how dry his throat has become.

He’s had the toy, tucked and hidden away under the mattress of his room for a week now. He hasn’t used it, but he’ll stare at it sometimes, palms sweaty and skin feeling hot.

\---

Today is a team training day. As Coran had happily announced to all of them.

They all had taken beatings from the gladiators and some team building exercises designed by the ginger. Needless to say, it’s been a taxing day. Keith’s dripping in sweat and he feels disgusting. From the looks of everyone else, it’s pretty much the same all around.

“Okay team, let’s hit the showers and try to rest. We have a diplomatic summons with a possible ally tomorrow, so we need to be on our best.” Shiro says to which lance just grunts and starts to take off his armor outside the shared showers.

Keith makes his way in as well, and finds a spot to stack his paladin armor. There’s a wall of shower heads on the opposite side and three of the six are already in use. Hunk, Lance, and Shiro taking up one.

He makes his way to the fourth and turns on the sprout. At first it comes out freezing, to which he grits his teeth, but then it heats up to a nice temperature. There’s a wall mount that when he pressed the dark button, gives him a liquid to wash his hair, and a white button to wash his body.

He’s lathering up and washing off the sink of the day when a thought enters his mind. He bites his lip, telling himself that he’s being stupid. Still, he discreetly looks to the corner of his eye. He can’t really see anything for a bit. Hunk and Lance are making jokes farther down , but that’s not who Keith is looking at.

Shiro is currently turned away from him. His body out of the spray of the water as he soaps up his body, so he doesn’t catch Keith trying to sneak a peek at him.

Keith blows out a puff of air from his nose, because he can’t see. He sneaks a few more glances, then turns straight forward when Hunk and lance turn off their shower heads and start for the towels.

Shiro turns to them. “Don’t forget to try and go to sleep early, guys.”

That turn lets Keith see _everything._

Half of Shiro’s body under the water so the soap washes away. He isn’t hard, but that doesn’t matter. Keith looks away, still soap in his hair, and turns off his shower.

His breathing is a little labored and he sees Shiro give him a puzzled look as he shuffles over to the towels.

“Hey, Keith. You still got-“

“It’s fine! Goodnight!” He wraps his lowers half and bundles his clothes in his arms, quickly leaving behind Shiro.

He basically runs back to his room, Pidge giving him a bland stare as she sees he pass her.

He locks his door and throws his suit and armor next to his bed, His breathing is labored as he reaches under the bed and takes out the sleek black box. Popping open the lid, he stares down at the head of the toy and takes a steadying breath.

He tips over the box and the dildo lands with a dull thud on his bed. He just stares down at it. His heart rate racing and he lets out a quiet distressed groan.

It’s Shiro. Oh my fucking god. His dildo is Shiro’s dick!

“How the hell is that even possible?” He picks it up and feels his leg jump next to him.

He grabs it and brings up, scooting more of himself on the bed. He arches his back and grinds himself down against the mattress, feeling himself get hard. “Damn it….” Keith puts the toy back on the bed and then pulls away the towel, so he’s exposed the air. “Light’s off.” The room is instantly dimmed, expect for the line of pale light that runs through the wall. He throws off the towel and lays down on his bed. The toy bumps against his leg, and he reaches down for it. Lifting one hand to his face, he licks his palm and wraps it around himself. Pumping up and down, feeling his dick get harder and then readjusts his hold on himself.

One hand is pressing the dildo against his own dick and the other is stroking the both of them together. The rubber is still warm, and it makes him shudder.

He thrusts into his hand and against the toy, his hand slipping a little when precome starts to drip down his shaft. His pinkie slips on the bottom of the toy, and Keith jolts as it starts to vibrate.

“F-fuck! Ah…” He throws his head back and arches his back, the vibrations making it feel so much better. His strokes speed up and he bites his lip to keep from crying out as he cums. The toy still vibrating away against his sensitive skin and he shakes as he lifts it up.

He turns it and sees that there’s a light on at the bottom. It’s green, and he pants out as he taps against it to see if it will stop. To his surprise another light turns on, this one orange, and he grinds his ass unconsciously as the tip of the toy starts to thrust up into the air. “Fuck me….” He gasps and wonders what else this thing can do.

He taps all around it, but it just turns off the two lights and the toy is back to being still.

He takes in a couple of deep breaths and stares at the toy in his hand, the rubbery material still warm. It’s always warm.

Keith squeezes his thighs together, before he lays the toy on his stomach and reaches down. He runs his hand through his dick and gathers up as much cum as he can, soaking his fingertips in it, before reaching lower. He stares up at the ceiling as his feels one finger push against himself and tells himself to relax. The pressure making it feel weird for a second until it gives and he sucks in a breath as he starts to open himself up.

The weight on his stomach making him stretch himself and groaning when his fingers accidentally brushed against his prostate. His limp cock twitching in interest.

He breathes through it and after three fingers, he grabs the dildo again. His fingers tapping so that the two lights can turn on. He groans when it starts to thrust and vibrate in his hand.

Keith rolls over so that he’s on his hands and knees, reaching behind himself and rubbing the toy against his slick entrance so it can get some lubrication. Then he’s grabbing it firmly and positioning it at his ass. He shudders at the feel of the head pressing against him and pushes his face into his sheets to muffle his moan when he starts to push it into himself.

He takes it slow, and he’s got it about halfway inside of him, when he pushes against the base of the toy. He feels the base click and then Keith almost shouts as the toy slides all the way to the hilt and almost…inflates.

The hand that had been pushing the toy comes to tuck itself under his chest and Keith sinks his upper body into the bed. Ass in the air and voice muffled as the dildo thrusts itself into him. It doesn’t slip out and Keith shakes, because every thrust is hitting that bundle of nerves inside of himself.

“F…Fuck me..Oh my..God….” He whines into the sheets and wraps a trembling hand over his mouth, his legs opening up wider, erect cock hanging from between them.

He’s so far over the edge, that he doesn’t even need to reach for himself. He comes untouched, hips twitching and a broken sob as the dildo thrusts into him for a few more seconds before three pips are heard and it stops. The toy uninflating and falling onto the bed from his abused hole.

**Author's Note:**

> if all i need for creativity was to go to my local sex shop, then I should have gone weeks ago


End file.
